


Legendary Scuffle

by Branchwing (MaplesHaiku)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gijinka, Good versus Evil, Humanized Pokemon, Pokemon Gijinkas, Quests, Rivalry, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaplesHaiku/pseuds/Branchwing
Summary: During a battle with Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom are hit by a spell, turning them into humanoid forms and bringing an abrupt end to the battle. These unlikely allies must band together to find a way to turn back into their original selves.
Kudos: 5





	Legendary Scuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language

Fire, ice, and electricity. These are the three elements that marked the battlefield. Three legendary Pokemon, all with their unique element. Reshiram flew up high into the air, spewing a humongous fireball from their mouth, setting some trees ablaze. Storm clouds gathered around Zekrom, and soon bolts of lightning rained down from their claws, striking some more trees and burning them to their stems. On the ground, cold air seeped from Kyurem's body, coating everything with a thick frost.

"Kyurem!" Reshiram demanded with a hiss. "What is this madness?"

"You better have a good explanation for trying to attack the town," Zekrom followed up. "They have done nothing wrong."

"Surely you know my goals by now," Kyurem answered, their voice monotone, void with emotion. "All I want is to become whole again. But you fickle dragons are preventing that."

"And we have explained it to you, time and time again," the white dragon followed up. "We are on our own paths now."

" _Nothing_ will change that," the black dragon finished. "So, as a final plea, please, stop attacking the town!"

The grey dragon remained silent, slowly advancing towards the human settlement. Despite the twin dragons' best efforts, the legendary Pokemon remained unwavering, staring ahead with their blank golden eyes. Suddenly, they stopped, confusing the two other Pokemon. Kyurem looked beside it, where, unbeknownst the others, an Alakazam hid. They gave a nod to the Psychic-type, and he proceeded to teleport behind them. With his two spoons, psychic energy shot out of them, striking the legendary Pokemon in the back.

It was by no means painful. But the feeling that resulted from the blast was so strange. Drowsiness overcame them, and they started to fall to the ground, smashing the trees around them. Now, Reshiram and Zekrom laid on the forest floor, unconscious. Gradually, their features began to morph into something peculiar.

The legendary Pokemon shrank, their forms starting to resemble that of a human. Their claws turned into fingers, their snouts morphing into a nose and a mouth. Hair sprouted from their heads, and their plumage and scales began to become pale skin. What remained transformed into clothes. Both donned tailcoats resembling their wings, and while other outfit choices were different, they were also surprisingly similar.

Seeing the transformation, Kyurem gave a smirk, feeling the slightest bit proud of the Alakazam's accomplishments. The yellow Pokemon teleported back in front of Kyurem and bowed.

"Master Kyurem, it has been done," he reported.

"I see. I knew I could count of you." They turned around and started to lumber back to their den. In the process, they started to shift into a similar form to the ones Reshiram and Zekrom now donned. Their skin had become deathly pale, almost grey, with wings of ice sprouting from their back. They did not wear much—only a sleeveless grey shirt, matching baggy pants, steel gauntlets, and steel boots. Ice protected their shoulders. They started to run a hand through their icy-blue hair as they continued to talk to the Alakazam.

"Ah... you have transformed into your human form," the Psychic-type commented. "Master Glacier, what purpose do you have for granting your halves the same ability?"

"That is something you do not need to know at this moment," they replied. "You have no need to be here any longer." They shot out an open hand. "Now, go."

Alakazam blinked, and then he nodded. "Ah... OK. Remember, if you need me, I will come." He teleported away, leaving Glacier alone. They sighed and trekked back to their den, still donning this human form.

Meanwhile, the sun had begun to rise when Reshiram and Zekrom completed their transformation. Reshiram was the first to awake, immediately noticing that something was off.

"What...?" they muttered, sitting up and looking down at their new human body. They wiggled their fingers, a feature they had been unable to do before. They looked over at Zekrom. Of course, they were snoring away, arms spread out across the frosty grass. Spiky black hair framed their chin, and drool leaked from their mouth. "Zekrom!" Reshiram hissed, annoyed. They picked them up and started to shake them. "Wake up!"

"Huh?" Zekrom mumbled, groggy. They opened their red eyes, which immediately focused on Reshiram. "Woah! Who are you?" They scrambled backwards, only to notice the oddities about their body. After a quick scan, they wondered out loud, "Who am _I_?"

"It's me, Reshiram. We're both human for some reason." They offered a pale hand towards Zekrom. A silver bracelet circled the white-haired person's wrist, being part of a matching silver bracer. "Get up."

Zekrom took their hand and rose to their feet. "Weird," they admitted. Suddenly, Reshiram's hair caught their attention. It was so long...and fluffy, too. They walked behind their twin and lifted the hair up. "Why is your hair so long? I can barely feel mine."

"I don't know, it just happened," they exasperated. They groaned and grabbed Zekrom's hand, walking towards the town. "Come on, Zekrom. We need answers."

"What would a town offer to us?" they questioned as they walked off.

"The truth, hopefully," the other replied.

"I suppose it would be ideal..."

They smiled. "See? Now you're getting it."

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever. Now, shut up and let's find out why we became human."

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Legendary Scuffle, a story I came up with while on a walk. While the prologue is on the shorter side, I promise the chapters will be longer than this. It'll be a pretty short story, only 11 chapters including the prologue is in my plans. Maybe there will be an epilogue, but I can't make promises. And look! I posted another story on Fanfiction.net here! Aren't you guys proud of me? Well, I wrote the prologue within the last hour or so, so I guess it doesn't count that much. Anyways, hope you guys are excited to see what these Pokemon-turned-anime-boys will do.


End file.
